watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chicago South Club
The Chicago South Club (often shortened as the Club) is the most powerful criminal syndicate in Chicago. It is featured in Watch Dogs, and is the prime antagonistic group of the game. Background In the late 1920's, Chicago was divided between the mostly Italian South Side Gang and the mostly Irish North Side Gang. When the latter was decimated by the 1929 St. Valentine's Day Massacre, a handful of Irish bosses allied with its leader, George "Bugs" Moran, met at a gang bar to discuss the situation and ended up signing an agreement to pool their resources into a new outfit to regain control of the city. This new collaboration was named the Chicago South Club after the bar where it was founded. In its early years, the Club faced stiff competition from the entrenched Chicago Outfit headed by Al Capone, who had ordered the massacre that killed off the Club's predecessor. Fearful of the Club's growing power, Capone organized a hit on two dozen of its members while they met in a park, killing them all except for a thug named Dermot "Lucky" Quinn, who survived with only a grazed ear. In time, however, the Club avoided the fate of its rivals by strengthening its ties with Chicago's Irish community and expanding beyond smuggling and bootlegging to more lucrative ventures like political corruption, financial crime, and black-market arms. It eventually absorbed the remains of the Chicago Outfit, becoming the most powerful criminal force in Chicago for several generations. By 2013, it had fallen under the now elderly Quinn's control, who made the Club even more relevant by pushing it into both human trafficking and cybercrime activities, modern crimes that would ensure the Club's survival. Quinn also made a deal with the Black Viceroys leader Iraq, which made the association the most powerful crime syndicate in Chicago. Thanks to corrupt ties with Mayor Rushmore, the Chicago Police, and many city personalities, the Club rules all over the town. Activities Just like the Viceroys, the Club's main activites are embezzlement, extortion, bribery, kidnapping, and cybercrime. The Club also leads a human trafficking ring, which consists of kidnapping young women (mostly immigrants) and selling them as sex slaves every year during a yearly auction at Brandon Docks, where special guests are chosen and invited by Quinn himself. Quinn is also close to the Blume Corporation, which introduced the ctOS in Chicago. Thanks to his ties with the company, Quinn uses the ctOS to his benefit and has, for example, used the Bellwether code to rig the mayoral election and have his "puppet" Rushmore re-elected. Game Plot The Club plays a major role in the storyline. Aiden Pearce often confronts the Club during the storyline. The Club makes their first appearance in the first act, where they task their associate Angelo Tucci to have Viceroy soldier Raul Lionzo delivered for interrogation to find the Vigilante's identity. The Club also appears in the second act, where Aiden kills one of their traders, Nicholas Crispin, to infiltrate the 2014 auction. The Club makes a final appearance in the fourth act. Aiden subdues them at the Merlaut Hotel and kills their leader, Quinn. Their activity afterwards is unknown. ''Bad Blood'' DLC In the wake of Quinn's death, his son Niall attempts to fill his father's shoes as the new leader of the Club. Mission appearances Watch Dogs * Backseat Driver * A Wrench in the Works * Collateral * Grandma's Bulldog * Breadcrumbs * Stare into the Abyss * A Risky Bid * No Turning Back Bad Blood * Fading Signal Organization The Club is built on a strict hierarchy. At the bottom are Thugs, who are mostly hired goons equipped with small arms or automatic weapons. Above them are Greasers, hardened criminals who favor concealed submachine guns, shotguns, automatic weapons, and sniper rifles. The Club is also known to employ numerous Contractors, who wear green armor and employ military tactics, and Mercenaries, who dress in full armor and wield powerful weapons such as machine guns. Gunman Club Gunmen have poor weaponry, and wear urban clothing such as vests and berets. Veteran Club Veterans use better weaponry, but are still armorless and easy to kill. They generally wear overcoats and flat caps. Elite Club Elites wear green shirts with military gear and body armor. They use military weaponry and tactics. They can take more bullets than Veterans or Gunmen. Enforcer Club Enforcers have heavy armor and use heavy weaponry such as U100s and ATSG-12s. With their heavy armor, Enforcers can stand incredible numbers of bullets before dying. Marksman Club Marksmen use long-range sniper rifles that allow them to hit targets at the longest ranges possible. Marksmen dress like Elites and are often hidden on elevated structures. Members * Dermot "Lucky" Quinn (Leader) * Niall Quinn (Dermot Quinn's son and successor) * Maurice Vega (Gunman) * Delford "Iraq" Wade (Affiliated) * Joseph DeMarco (Associate) * Nicholas Crispin (Associate) * Angelo Tucci (Associate) * A. Bryan (Associate) * M. Ping (Associate) * Defalt (Possible associate) * Clara Lille (Former associate) * Neil Corado (Former associate) Vehicles * Koln 500S * Talos * Magnate * Philandra * Convoy * Gambino ("Lucky" Quinn's personal vehicle) Gallery Koln 500S Club Variant.jpeg|The Chicago South Club Koln 500S. Talos Club Variant.jpeg|The Chicago South Club Talos. Gambino.jpeg|Lucky Quinn's Gambino. Trivia * The Club doesn't have any particular HQ, although the Merlaut appears to be a center for the Club's operations. * Club Elites are the only Elites that do not have military gear. They only wear a bulletproof vest and a helmet. Category:GangsCategory:Gangs in Watch DogsCategory:Groups